Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 2
|Jahreszeit=Anfang des Blattfalls |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 1 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 3}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Dornenkralle *Aschenpelz *Eichhornpfote *Borkenpelz *Weißpfote *Spinnenpfote *Tupfenschweif *Frostfell *Fleckenschweif *Langschweif *Feuerstern *Sandsturm *Wolkenschweif Erwähnte Charaktere *Ampferschweif *Lichtherz *Rauchfell *Buchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Birkenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Lärchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Tigerstern *Glanzfell *Mausefell *Schlammfell *Regenpelz *Graustreif *Farnpelz *Rußpelz Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Schlangenfelsen (werden einmal Sonnenfelsen genannt) ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube ****Ginstertunnel ****Lichtung ****Schülerbau ****Ältestenbau ***Trainingsgelände Tiere *Vogel *Natter *Hund **Meute *Maus *Dachs *Fuchs *Wurm *Larve *Zecke *Käfer *Igel Heilmittel *Mäusegalle Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Krähenfraß, DonnerClan, Donnerweg, Zweibeiner, SternenClan, Frischbeute, FlussClan *Clanränge: Krieger, Heiler, Schüler, Junges, Mentor, Anführer, Ältester, Königin *Zeit: Sonnenaufgang, Blattfall, Blattleere, Herzschlag, Blattwechsel *Redewendung: "Krähenfraß aus jemandem machen", "dunkel wie im Herzen eines Fuchses", "jemandem das Fell abziehen", "Großer SternenClan!", "Dem SternenClan sei Dank", "jemanden in die Pfoten kriegen", "jemanden in die Krallen bekommen", "Und Igel können fliegen" Wissenswertes *Seite 37: Der Satzteil "Before they had gone very far Brambleclaw begun to hear (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Bevor sie weit gekommen waren, bekannt Brombeerkralle (...) zu hören, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Nicht viel später hörte Brombeerkralle (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 25 von Midnight) *Seite 37: Ein Teil von Eichhornpfotes Beschreibung (dark) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 26 von Midnight) *Seite 38: Das Wort Ewigkeiten vom Satz "(...) seit Ewigkeiten nicht (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 26 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 38: "(...) einen resignierten Seufzer ausstieß." - Statt resignierten müsste es "geduldigen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von patient ist (vgl. Seite 27 von Midnight) *Seite 38: Das Wort ihm vom Satz "(...) mit ihm gesprochen hätte, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 27 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 38: Der Satzteil "(...), he would have been tempted to rake his claws over her ear." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), wäre er versucht gewesen, seine Krallen über ihr Ohr zu fahren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), wäre er ihr bestimmt mit den Krallen über das Ohr gefahren." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 27 von Midnight) *Seite 38: Das Wort bin vom Satz "(...), ich bin tagelang nicht (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 27 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 38: Das Wort bitte vom Satz "Bitte, darf ich (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 27 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 39: Der Satzt "Is there going to be trouble?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wird es Ärger geben?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wird etwas Spannendes passieren?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 27 von Midnight) *Seite 39: "(...) sicherstellen, dass nichts passiert." - Statt nichts passiert müsste es "es keinen Ärger geben wird" heißen, da im Original die Rede von there won't be trouble ist (vgl. Seite 27-28 von Midnight) *Seite 39: Das Wort schweigen vom Satz "(...) jetzt schweigen wir." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 28 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 40: Der Satz "She shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie zuckte geringschätzig mit dem Schwanz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 28 von Midnight) *Seite 40: "(...) und die Schülerin reckte entzückt den Schwanz in die Höhe." - Statt reckte (...) in die Höhe müsste es "rollte (...) ein" heißen, da im Original die Rede von curled (...) up ist (vgl. Seite 29 von Midnight) *Seite 41: "(...) fing Brombeerkralle den Geruch (...)" - Vor dem Wort den müsste "plötzlich" stehen, da im Original die Rede von suddenly ist (vgl. Seite 30 von Midnight) *Seite 41: "Riesige Pfoten zertraten (...)" - Statt Pfoten müsste es "Ballen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von pads ist (vgl. Seite 30 von Midnight) *Seite 41: Das Wort lauf vom Satz "Eichhornpfote, lauf!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 30 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 42: Der Satzrest "(...) for a heartbeat." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 30 von Midnight) *Seite 42: Eichhornpfotes Beschreibung (ginger) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 30 von Midnight) *Seite 43: Der Satzrest "While he was speaking (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 31 von Midnight) *Seite 43: "(...) einem Gewirr von Ranken auf." - Statt Ranken müsste es "Dornensträuchern" heißen, da im Original die Rede von briars ist (vgl. Seite 31 von Midnight) *Seite 43: Dornenkralle meint, dass der Dachs, der Glanzfell getötet hat, vom Lager vertrieben wurde, dabei war dieser lediglich bei den Schlangenfelsen und nicht einmal in der Nähe vom Lager. *Seite 43: "(...), wollte Eichhornpfote wissen." - Vor dem Wort wissen müsste "eifrig" oder "begierig" stehen, da im Original die Rede von eagerly ist (vgl. Seite 32 von Midnight) *Seite 44: Das Wort niemals vom Satz "Eichhornpfote, du gehst absolut niemals in den (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "absolut" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 32 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 44: Der Satzrest "(...), for that matter." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 32 von Midnight) *Seite 44: Die Wörter immer noch vom Satz "(...) und wir hätten immer noch zurückgehen (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 34 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 44: "(...), miaute Brombeerkralle trocken." - Statt trocken müsste es "entmutigend" heißen, da im Original die Rede von discouragingly ist (vgl. Seite 32 von Midnight) *Seite 44: "Brombeerkralle verdrehte die Augen (...)" - Statt verdrehte müsste es "hob" heißen, da im Original die Rede von raised his eyes ist (vgl. Seite 33 von Midnight) *Seite 44: Der Satzrest "(...) the first cat (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 33 von Midnight) *Seite 44-45: Borkenpelz' Beschreibung (brown tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 33 von Midnight) *Seite 45: Der Satzrest "(...), his tail lashing from side to side." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 33 von Midnight) *Seite 45: "Die beiden Schüler Spinnenpfote und (...)" - Statt die beiden müsste es "zwei der anderen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von two of the other ist (vgl. Seite 33 von Midnight) *Seite 45: Borkenpelz' Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 33 von Midnight) *Seite 45: "(...), wie erregbar Eichhornpfotes Mentor war." - Statt erregbar müsste es "reizbar" heißen, da im Original die Rede von short-tempered ist (vgl. Seite 33 von Midnight) *Seite 45: Das Wort verstehe vom Satz "Ich verstehe!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 33 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 47: Die Schlangenfelsen werden im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit den Sonnenfelsen verwechselt (vgl. Seite 35 von Midnight) *Seite 47: Der Satzrest "(...) for leaving camp without any cat knowing where she was going." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 35 von Midnight) *Seite 47: Der Satz "Squirrelpaw shrugged." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 35 von Midnight) *Seite 48: Ein Teil von Langschweifs Beschreibung (pale) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 36 von Midnight) *Seite 48 und 49: Fleckenschweif wird fälschlicherweise mit Tupfenschweif übersetzt (vgl. Seite 36 und 37 von Midnight) *Seite 49: "(...), brummte Eichhornpfote durch die Blätter des Zweigs hindurch." - Statt die Blätter des Zweigs müsste es nur "den Zweig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von mumbled around the twig ist (vgl. Seite 37 von Midnight) *Seite 49: "(...) in ihrem Moosnest zurecht." - Statt Moosnest müsste es "Grasnest" heißen, da im Original die Rede von grassy nest ist (vgl. Seite 37 von Midnight) *Seite 50: Der Satzrest "(...) as Brambleclaw came into earshot." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 38 von Midnight) *Seite 50: Das Wort hoffe vom Satz "Oh, ich hoffe wirklich, dass er (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "wirklich" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 38 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 51: Brombeerkralle wird fälschlicherweise mit Feuerstern übersetzt (vgl. Seite 38 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 2nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 2 Kategorie:Verweise